


Bath Time

by thruheavenandhighwater



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thruheavenandhighwater/pseuds/thruheavenandhighwater
Summary: You've had a long, exhausting week and you just need to relax. Calum decides to help.





	Bath Time

You were just settling into a nice, hot bubble bath after a particularly terrible week. Work had been absolutely horrid, and you couldn’t seem to catch up on housework no matter how much you tried. Not to mention that your boyfriend had been extra busy with his own job, so he had his own stress and the two of you were seeing a lot less of each other than either of you would like. You just needed half an hour to yourself, to relax and unwind. You took a sip from the glass of wine you’d brought with you before setting it on the stand next to the tub. You closed your eyes and began to sink deeper into the hot water when you suddenly remembered that you’d left the brand new bottle of fancy, way too expensive shampoo you’d bought sitting on the kitchen counter. Groaning to yourself, you picked up your phone and sent a text to Calum, silently pleading with him not to be in the guest room that served as a home studio. You knew he’d never hear his phone ring if he were. 

_Baaaaaaaaaabe..._

A few moments passed, you had your fingers crossed as you waited for a response. 

_Yes, my love?_

_You should bring me the blue shampoo on the kitchen counter._

_Are you already in your bath?_

_I am. Pretty please!_

A minute later you heard Calum’s footsteps as he walked down the hall towards the bathroom. He tapped on the door a few times before opening it slowly. He had a smile on his face as he took a few steps into the bathroom and handed you the shampoo, closing the door behind him. “Thanks, babe.” You said as you took it from him. You expected him to leave, maybe give you a kiss before retreating back out of the door. But instead, he sat down on the lid of the toilet and started taking his socks off. “What are-” He cut you off.

“Move forward so I can fit.” He was standing now, pushing his sweatpants and boxers to the ground. You moved forward, pulling your knees to your chest. He pulled his shirt over his head, adding it to the laundry basket in the corner of the room before sliding down into the water behind you.

“Fuck, you got this water hot enough?” He asked with a laugh.

Once he was fully into the tub you leaned back, resting your back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around your waist and began peppering short, sweet kisses to your neck and shoulders. You instantly felt some of the tension you’d been holding in your shoulders melt away at his touch. Calum reached up to the counter and grabbed one of your black hair ties, and pulled your hair into a high messy bun. He sat you forward slightly and began to expertly move his hands over your shoulders.

“Talk to me about it.” His voice was quiet.

“About what?”

“About whatever has got you so upset you buy fancy, french shampoo and drink wine in a bubble bath.” He answered, you could hear the slight chuckle in his voice. “And whatever’s got your back and shoulders so fucking tense, holy shit.” He began to use more pressure as he worked your tired muscles with his hands.

You began to give a detailed description of your week, starting with dropping and shattering your favorite coffee mug on monday morning. Calum would occasionally make affirming noises as you spoke. When you began to tell him about the office meeting from hell on wednesday afternoon you felt him pull the hair tie from your hair, letting your hair fall. He began pooling water in his large hands to get your hair wet.

“Keep going, I’m listening.” He said, his voice still quiet as he squeezed shampoo into his hand. You were about to tell him about how stressed you were about the piling dishes and laundry when you felt him begin to shampoo your hair. You felt his fingers work through the strands, and felt the tips of his fingers gently scrub your scalp. You rolled your neck, letting your head fall slightly back as a small moan escaped your parted lips. Calum smiled to himself behind you, proud to be able to help you relax.

After thoroughly working the shampoo through your hair and massaging your scalp as he did so, Calum started to rinse your hair. Once he was satisfied that all the shampoo was gone he wrapped his arms around your shoulders and pulled you back into him. He placed a kiss on your cheek and whispered, “I love you.” Before pushing your forward just slightly so that he could stand. He stepped out of the tub and reached a hand down to you to help you up. Once you were both out of the tub he reached behind you to drain the water. You picked up the extra fluffy towel you’d brought into the bathroom with you and wrapped it around yourself.

“Babe, wanna grab me a towel from the closet?” Calum asked.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and captured his lips in a heated kiss. You broke the kiss and looked into his dark brown eyes. “Ya know, I’m still feeling a little stressed.”

His eyes lit up and he cocked one eyebrow at you. “Oh, yeah?” You nodded your head. “Well, we can’t have that, now can we?” You reached behind you and turned the knob of the bathroom door and took a step backwards into the hallway, Calum’s hands never leaving your waist as he followed you. You began to walk down the hallway to your bedroom. “Let’s see what we can do about that then,” He said right before attaching his lips to yours in a passionate kiss and closing your bedroom door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I remember writing this and having a blast with it. Hope you all liked it!  
> Originally posted to Tumblr: July 7, 2018


End file.
